Bad Acting
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Shaitlyn oneshot. She refused to admit how she felt about Shane. Instead, she'd act on her anger at him for hiding her laptop. That plan didn't work out too well...


**Okay, so anyone who had read several of my stories knows I'm a fan of Caitlyn, therefore she's the main female character in my oneshots-most of the time. I had big plans for this, but it came out WAY differently then I had originally planned…. Let me know what you think- review! **

**Let's have a toast to Shaitlyn pairing! *passes out drinks***

**(p.s. I wrote this in one sitting. Yay me!)**

If there was anything Caitlyn was scared to do it was admit her feelings for Shane. They were so different. Yet so alike. But there was no darn way she was going to ever tell him how she felt. Ever. No matter what. She'd lie before tell him that.

Plus there was the small fact that she was only eighteen. There had to be a mistake. One didn't fall in love at eighteen. For goodness' sake, Jason had never been in love and he was twenty-two!

Caitlyn Gellar swore herself to secrecy. She swore she would never tell anyone about her feelings, that she'd never act like she had special feeling toward him, and that she would always do everything in her power to keep it from him.

"Shane, I'm going to kill you!" Caitlyn announced angrily, pouncing at him seated in the chair playing with his guitar. Yes, playing with. Not playing his guiatar. Play _with_.

He had hidden her laptop and she needed to finish a song she had promised Baron would be finished the next day. By her estimation she still had probably about an hours work on it before it would be suitable for anyone else's ears but her own.

Caitlyn had jumped on Shane, making his guitar clatter-he winced at the sound of impact-to the floor. Not only that, but his chair had fallen backward with the force and Caitlyn had landed on top of him.

"Man, Cait, if you wanted me to hold you close you could've just asked." Shane commented. As if those were the wisest words for him to speak when Caitlyn was already furious and fit for punching him soon.

"Crap, Shane, you're such an idiot!" she exclaimed, rolling off of him and closing her eyes as she formed fists. All she was doing was trying to keep herself from punching him in the face.

Being that close against him _had_ been nice…

Caitlyn shook her head to clear her mind.

"You gonna stay there in a tantrum all night or what?" Shane inquired in a bored tone. When she opened her eyes, Caitlyn sighed and took his offered hand to help her up. Next moment he had pulled her against his chest.

"See, Caitlyn? You could've just asked." He grinned down at her, and she was proud of herself for not blushing. Especially considering the fact that she hadn't been able to breathe for a moment.

"So full of yourself, it sickens me." Caitlyn snapped, shoving him away and sitting on the edge of her cabin's bed. Now what? There had to be some way of getting Shane to tell her where the laptop was.

"You'll never guess where it is." Shane answered her thoughts, examining his precious guitar for any harm before setting it safely aside and seating himself on the bed opposite her.

"Why are you even in here?" she demanded in what she knew sounded like genuine annoyance. He only looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Well, to annoy you for one thing." He nodded, "Plus Jason is watching a boring movie and Nate's working on a song and got annoyed with me."

"Just tell me where it is." Caitlyn demanded, her patience failing.

"Where what is?" Shane grinned at her. With a deep breath, Caitlyn glared at him but he only remained smiling.

"My laptop, Shane!"

"Somewhere. And begging won't help, so don't even try." He informed her with what sounded like a bored tone, "Wait a second." Shane's eyebrows rose, "That'd be interesting…"

"What would be interesting?" Caitlyn grumbled.

"Seeing you beg." He replied thoughtfully, "Hm…yes. Yes, begging might help after all."

"You've got to be kidding me." She scowled, "What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and go 'please, please, please?!'?" Shane simply shrugged and picked up a book to shuffle through it.

"I _can't_ believe he's getting his way _again_." She muttered to herself, seating herself very closely next to him. Swallowing slowly, Caitlyn realized what a very uncomfortable position she had put herself into.

"Shane?" Caitlyn said in the most innocent voice she could come up with in her slight nervousness. Distractedly, he turned the page before turning his head to look at her next to him.

"Yes?"

"Can you _please_ tell me where my laptop is?" Caitlyn asked in a soft tone, watching the expression remain unchanged on his face. For a moment, she found herself literally 'lost in his eyes' but broke herself of the trance quickly.

"No."

Caitlyn scowled at the unexpected answer before banging her knee against his in a very painful way. She distinctly saw him wince for a split second but didn't respond otherwise at first.

"Maybe you should try being nicer." He commented, turning pages in the book. As if he were really paying any attention to the novel while he was enjoying tormenting her in such a way.

"Shane?" Caitlyn began in her innocent tone again. When he looked at her she blinked her eyelashes and smiled slightly, "Will you please tell me where my laptop is?"

"Hm…"

Caitlyn watched as Shane's eyes darted around the room before returning to her face. Darn. She could tell he was about to say no again. Before he could reply, she rested her left hand on his leg, unconsciously biting her lower lip in hope.

"Uhm…Cait?" Shane asked, his voice sounding a bit higher pitched than normal.

"Yeah?"

"Why're you…touching me?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Is it helping me to get you to tell me?" Caitlyn asked innocently.

"Of…course not." Shane replied, his pink cheeks implying otherwise. She was amused that she had the ability to make Shane Gray uncomfortable-and blush!

"Darn." She sighed, her right hand sliding up to rest on his back between his shoulder blades. It wasn't hard to see him blush even darker at this and Caitlyn actual began to expect him to tell her where her laptop was.

"Will you tell me now?" she tried, begging silently for him to say yes.

"If I tell you, are you going to stop?" Shane spoke softly, his tone still sounding irregular. It took a moment for Caitlyn to understand what he meant but he went on before she could answer, "Over there."

Caitlyn jumped up and retrieved her laptop joyfully, opening it to turn it back on. After setting it on the table for it to go through the process of powering up, she turned back to Shane to thank him.

"I hid the cd you have Baron's song on, though."

For a second, Caitlyn didn't believe Shane was telling the truth. The moment she realized, her eyes snapped to his face as angry words formed in her mind. All annoyance melted away when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Shane!" she groaned, "What do you want from me?" His only response was a blink and Caitlyn stalked over to where he still sat on the bed.

"How badly do you want that cd?" Shane asked, almost smiling at her as she stood directly in front of him. Caitlyn licked her lips in nervousness at where this was going.

"I really need to finish it by tomorrow, Shane…" she sighed.

"I guess you better get it asap, then." He commented. Caitlyn bit back a smile and folded her legs neatly beneath her as she seated herself in front of him on the bed. Was she going to be able to keep her sworn secret?

"I-I guess so." She breathed, placing her hands on his chest and feeling his rapid heart beat.

"Kiss me, Cait, like you mean it." Shane whispered, "Kiss me like you really wanted to and weren't forced or tricked into it." He closed his eyes and Caitlyn lifted her hands up to rest on either side of his warm neck.

And she obeyed. Caitlyn didn't have to pretend that she wanted to-she had always wanted to. There was no way it was because she was forced or tricked into it. She meant it. With every shallow breath, she meant it.

When she managed to pull away-she didn't want to- Caitlyn met Shane's eyes. Just as she was about to grin, she bit her lip instead at the hurt she could see in his expression. What had she done?

"You're a really good actress, Cait." Shane muttered, his gaze falling to the ground. She was sure her heart had stopped at his words and for a moment, Caitlyn was going to go along with it. She had sworn herself after all, hadn't she?

"Actually…" Caitlyn began shyly, sliding her hands into his thick, dark hair that was so soft between her fingers, "Actually, I'm not…That took no acting."

It took a moment for everything to sink in, but Caitlyn smiled when she felt his hands on her waist. Neither of them moved for a moment, as if preparing themselves for this sudden change.

"Let me show you my bad acting." Shane replied, kissing her passionately.

And to think only a few minutes ago, Caitlyn wanted to kill him.

**Okay, wow… Not what I was planning at all, but I guess it works. I swear, though, in one of my oneshots someday Caitlyn is actually going to get a good 'ole punch in! She almost got one in in this oneshot! Lol. **

**Reviews mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think, dear readers. Thank you!**


End file.
